Katakan Cinta
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Parodi Reality Show Katakan Cinta. Perjuangan seorang pria nomor satu di Scouting Legion untuk meraih pujaan hati yang seorang pecinta titan. IrvinxHanji. Host: Mike. RnR?


**Dislaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Katakan Cinta**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

[Anggap bahwa Anda sedang berada di depan televisi yang tengah menyiarkan suatu channel dengan acara berjudul 'Katakan Cinta' sambil memegang popcorn, kaki naik sebelah ala preman makan bakso, dengan perasaan hati senyaman mungkin seolah Anda adalah seorang raja yang tengah menaiki mobil sedan]

─cukup, abaikan paragraf di atas. Tapi kalau mau dicoba silahkan.

(_Background_: Pintu masuk distrik Wall Rose dengan pemandangan sekumpulan titan yang lagi bertukar cokelat tanda cinta)

Sebuah _soundtrack_ lagu pembuka mendayu-dayu khas anak muda dimabuk cinta mengiringi kemunculan seorang lelaki paruh baya─coba tebak─Mike Zacarius yang mengenakan─tebak lagi─jubah Scouting Legion yang dipermak menjadi jubah love-love pink centil, sepatu boots hak tinggi putih ala _cowgirl_, dan bando kuping kelinci imut-imut.

─Masih syukur tidak disuruh pakai rok pendek sejengkal di atas lutut.

"Ehem, sore semua. Kembali lagi di acara _reality show_ 'Katakan Cinta'. Satu-satunya acara yang membahas khusus tentang cinta," Mike memalingkan mukanya sejenak dari kamera dan memasang mimik ala orang muntah. "Kenapa saya berada di sini dan ditunjuk menjadi _host _padahal sebenarnya saya tidak ingin? Ya, tentu saja karena pejuang cinta kita kali ini adalah tukang perintah, tukang maksa, tukang nge-_troll_, sok Cassanova padahal _forever alone_─"

Sebuah _cutterblade_ dilempar menimbulkan suara desingan yang nyaris menyambar hidung Mike.

"─ups, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak membongkar kebiadaban Komandan saya sendiri, permirsa. Maaf, _sir_,"

Benda-benda random lainnya kembali dilempar sementara Mike menghindar dan menghilang dari fokus kamera selama beberapa menit─bisa dilihat dari layar televisi Anda, di kejauhan sana tampak Irvin Smith yang mengejar Mike sambil melepas sepatunya yang hendak dilemparkan.

"Maaf," ucap Irvin sambil memasang kembali sebelah sepatunya.

"─hosh... hosh... ya sudahlah, tadi saya sudah bilang, 'kan, kalau pejuang cinta di episode kali ini adalah Komandan Irvin Smith dari Scouting Legion... Apa? Belum? TERSERAH GUE YANG NGOMONG. Silahkan, Komandan,"

"Halo, pemirsa." sapa Irvin sambil melambai ganteng ke arah kamera─tebar pesona dikit. "Saya Irvin Smith, Komandan dari kesatuan elit dan brigade terkuat─Scouting Legion. Saya ingin menyatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita bernama, erm, Hanji Zoe..." Irvin mulai bergoyang-goyang kecil malu-malu sambil meremas tangannya yang berkeringat.

"─dia sangat cantik, putih, tinggi, hiperaktif, ceria─pokoknya melengkapi diri saya banget," kali ini Irvin mengusap-usap wajahnya puluhan kali karena malu dan mencolek-colek Mike yang sedang asyik jongkok sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga di sampingnya. "Saya harus bilang apa lagi?"

"─oh, udah?" Mike balik bertanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. "Baiklah pemirsa, mari kita saksikan perjuangan pejuang cinta ini,"

Kamera menyorot satu peleton perwira yang menggotong bermacam-macam barang yang banyaknya cukup untuk memodali sebuah mini market, seperti sabun, sampo, sabun cuci, sisir, serit, gunting rambut, pencukur jenggot, hair dryer, parfum, alas bedak, bedak, krim cukur dan rambut, lulur scrub, ember, sikat gigi, odol, korek kuping, minyak goreng, pisau dapur Christa, plester komedo, deodoran, setrikaan dan lainnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Irvin yang tengah memakai sarung, sempat-sempatnya pamer otot, menimbulkan jeritan para gadis dan melempar pakaiannya ke arah unit pencuci baju─Eren dan Armin. Nah, di sinilah pisau dapur Christa digunakan untuk mengorek lumpur-lumpur yang melekat. Sementara itu, Sasha yang sedang menangani rambut pirang Irvin berkali-kali memuji kagum keindahan surai pemimpin Recon Corps itu berisik.

Setelah itu, Auruo dan Gunter mengambil korek kuping dan membersihkan kuping Irvin. Namun, setelah berusaha beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai garpu puding saja.

"**ADUH**─ternyata─**ADAOW**─berkorban demi─**ADAOW!**─cinta itu─**ADUH**─tidak mudah, ya?─GILAK SAKIT BANGET SUMPAH UDAH DONG!"

"Belum selesai, Komandan," sahut kedua bawahannya cuek.

Tibalah giliran Reiner yang membantu membersihkan tubuh Irvin─Nah, di sinilah gunanya minyak goreng, untuk mengikis daki-daki kering di sekujur tubuh Irvin selama ia tidak bisa mandi saat menunaikan misi. Sementara itu, Jean berkutat dengan gigi-gigi Irvin yang kadang tidak sempat ia sikat karena terlalu sibuk menyembelih titan.

Setelah badan dan rambut, gantian Rivaille yang menggarap janggut dan kumis-kumis halus Irvin, tapi setelah meneliti sekilas wajah atasannya itu─yang baru saja pulang dari misi dengan penampilan nyaris seperti gembel saking berantakannya dengan percikan darah sana-sini─Rivaille langsung minta gantian dengan Nanaba yang memiliki _deep cut_ _skill_ yang bagus untuk melakukannya dan Rivaille mengeringkan baju Irvin yang sudah dicuci dengan _hair dryer_.

Fokus kamera kembali lagi ke Mike.

"Oke pemirsa! Pejuang cinta kita siap untuk menembak target di tempat yang telah direncanakan. Seperti apa hasilnya? CHECK THIS OUT!"

Kamera pindah ke arah Irvin yang berjalan pelan ke arah Hanji yang sengaja diseret paksa oleh Mikasa dan Petra ke depan pintu gerbang markas.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-," Irvin tergagap saking gugupnya. "H-Hanji, maukah kau─m-m-men─menjadi... err..." Irvin menoleh ke arah anak buahnya yang menonton sambil selonjoran di lantai sambil menggigit sehelai saputangan di mulutnya.

Rivaille mengernyit jijik. "Langsung saja bilang I LOVE YOU, diterima atau ditolak terserah, aku mau pulang,"

"H-H-H-H-H-H-Hanji,"

"CEPETAN WOI KEBURU MALAM NIH!" teriak Jean tidak sabaran sekaligus kurang ajar.

"Iya, aku mau kok, _Chief_," Hanji tiba-tiba memeluk Irvin yang melongo. "Tidak perlu bilang pun, aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan aku akan membalasnya sebanyak yang aku bisa,"

"Menikahlah denganku Hanji," lamar Irvin tiba-tiba dan langsung disoraki oleh seisi markas. "Kaulah _bintangku_, _bulanku_, _matahariku_," ujarnya gombal sambil mengecup dalam telapak tangan wanita berkacamata tersebut. Hampir semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menggelepar di lantai saking gelinya mendengar perkataan Komandan mereka.

"Aku mau,"

Baru saja Irvin akan meloncat kegirangan─lupa akan _image_-nya─Hanji menambahkan, "─dan mereka adalah anak-anak asuh kita," tunjuk Hanji ke arah sepasang titan yang melambai polos ke arah dua sejoli tersebut.

"..."

Irvin langsung speechless, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Maunya sih, nolak, tapi kalau nolak, berarti Hanji─

"Apa kau tidak bersedia?"

─tidak jadi dinikahinya dong?

"Tuh, kan, pemirsa. Komandan saya itu tipe Cassanova gagal. Tebar pesona sana-sini tapi hasilnya, ya, gitu-gitu doang," celetuk Mike tanpa dosa sambil memasang tampang kasihan.

"BERISIIIIIK!"

Kali ini Irvin mencopot kedua sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Mike.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Nggak tahu kenapa, padahal saya punya ide sebelumnya untuk membuat fic lain. Tapi saat membuka-buka fandom lain, entah kenapa saya mendapat ide untuk membuat pair EruHan. Saya nggak terlalu yakin fic ini isinya melawak atau apa, tapi saya harap kalian menyukainya ^^

Saya akan balas hasil ripyu sementara yang saya peroleh =)

**~Reply Reviews for fic Arlelt Leonhardt~**

**Saint-Chimaira:** Iya, soalnya Armin kan lembut-lembut gimanaaa gitu /ImaginationStartAgain/ jadi kalo dipasangin sama Annie yang keras hati tapi agak tsun, jadi cute couple gitu, kyaaaa! Pas banget kan! /fengerlingan/ titanAnniexArmin? Gimana caranya ya? ._.v

**Sherry haruka:** Ahahaha, apa boleh buat. Saya bikin Erennya jadi anak bandel sih X9

**IsmiHana:** Ide Armin itu maksudnya ngancem sambil bilang 'SIAPA YANG NGELEMPARI AKU, BERARTI AYAHNYA SUKA PADAKU' nyerangnya secara psikologis biar anak-anak bandel itu kapok XDDD

**Titi Braun:** Nggak nyepam kok. Makasih atas pujiannya =))))

**UseMyImagination:** Saya juga suka AruAni =D YOOOSH! Lain waktu saya akan berusaha membuat fic AruAni lagi =))))

**~Reply Reviews for fic Hyakku Monogatari~**

**Saint-Chimaira:** Iya kak, dari permainan nyata, tapi gak boleh dicoba. Kan sama aja kita ngumpanin diri sendiri, nyari gara-gara sama makhluk halus ._. AAAA PENASARAN PENGEN COBA TAPI TAKUT~ pas terakhir itu Armin kerasukan. '3') ('_' Itu dari lagu anak-anak Jepang yang konon lirik lagunya menakutkan dan ambigu. Okesip, kalo ada fic Armin lagi saya tag =)))

**Gleam Tamers Hikari27:** Ah itu masih mending, pas bikin fic horror Hyakku Monogatari aja saya gak berani nengok belakang, pas tidur lampu dihidupin, mau ke toilet semua lampu dihidupin dari lampu ruang keluarga sampai lampu dapur saya hidupin karena takut. Penakut tapi nekat bikin fic horror '_'

Review dari fic yang saya balas di atas, dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu. Dan bagi yang memberi review kedua fic di atas setelah fic ini dipublikasikan, saya mohon maaf karena tidak dapat mencantumkan namanya di sini dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerelaan hatinya =)))

**Mind to Review?** :D


End file.
